Arañas
by WeasleysSweet
Summary: Ron les temía, y ahora... ¿Hugo?


**Arañas**

- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! – La buscaba Hugo, y que al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la habitación de sus padres, prosiguió. - Mami, Rose dijo q… ¡ANAÑA! – Grito desesperado. - ¡AYUDA! ¡ANAÑA GIGANTE!

A decir verdad no era gigante. Era bastante pequeña.

Oyó unos pasos subiendo la escalera rápidamente. Rogaba porque alguien llegara pronto a ayudar. Y no le importaba que fuera el mismísimo Voldemort -de quien su madre y su padre habían hablado-, con tal que matara al insecto que estaba revolucionando la pieza.

- Hugo… ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Rose jadeando por haber subido corriendo preocupada al escuchar el feroz grito que había lanzado su pequeño hermano.

- ¡ANAÑA! – Repitió asustado, señalando una esquina de la pieza de sus padres.

- ¡Hugo! ¡Se dice A-RA-ÑA! ¡Y es muy pequeña… casi parece bebe! - Razono la pequeña pelirroja, arrugando la nariz en un gesto similar al que hacia su madre.

- ¡Eso no es un bebe! – Contradijo. - ¡Es una anaña gigante!

- Hugo cálmate... la voy a hacer desaparecer. – Explico Rose, ya que su hermano empezaba a sudar frío y el aspecto sonrosado de siempre, pasaba a ser uno blanco pálido.

Tomo su nueva varita y la alzo en dirección a la pequeña araña que se había quedado quieta, quizás porque estaba rodeada por ellos.

- ¡_Engorgio_! – Grito la pelirroja, asustando mas aun a Hugo, ya que el pequeño bicho, logro tomar un tamaño superior, pero no tan intimidante.

- ¡Ahh! – Vocifero asustado, comenzando a alejarse lo más posible. No avanzo mucho ya que la gran cama lo detuvo, y no dudo en subirse en ella. - ¡Mátala! ¡Mátala!

- ¡Ashh! – Gruño fastidiada.- ¡Cállate Hugo me desconcentras!

- ¡_Engorgio_! – Apunto nuevamente, dejando que la araña aumentara su tamaño, -ahora si a uno que daba miedo-, y moviéndose con rapidez por la pieza.

- ¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ! – Vociferaba aterrorizado. - ¡MAMAAAÁ!

Unos pasos muy acelerados subiendo, los distrajeron del griterío. Ron y Hermione que habían estado en el jardín aparecieron en la puerta.

- ¡_Engorgio_! – Dijo denuevo Rose.

- ¡MAMAAAAÁ!

- Calma Hugo, - Lo tranquilizo Hermione, que había llegado corriendo. - ¡_Petrificus Totalus_! – Grito dirigiendo su varita hasta el insecto que causaba el alboroto.

La araña detuvo su acelerado movimiento y se quedo tan quieta como Neville en segundo año cuando ella misma le lanzo ese hechizo.

- ¡_Evanesco_! – Grito Ron con la varita alzada y sorprendiendo a Rose y Hugo; se notaba practica en ese hechizo.

Hugo estaba quieto y muy blanco, y Rose reía ligeramente.

Hermione apenada se acerco a su hijo y lo abrazo.

- Tranquilo Hugo, tranquilo – Susurraba la castaña, tratando de reanimar a su hijo.

Ron apoyado en el marco de la puerta, miraba severo a su hija. Ya había pasado por lo mismo una vez y sabia que no era para nada divertido. Rose detuvo su risa y miro apenada el suelo, concentrándose en sus pequeños zapatos nuevos.

- Rose Weasley, - Susurro después de unos minutos. La pequeña pelirroja alzo la cabeza pudiendo notar que se había comportado mal. Solo la llamaban así cuando la iban a reprender. - … no fue divertido lo que acabas de hacer.

- ¡Solo trataba de ayudar! – Replico molesta, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- ¿Con el hechizo de crecimiento? – Pregunto Hermione, siguiendo a su hija y bajando también. Ron tomo a Hugo en brazos y también descendió.

- Pensé que era el de reducir – Dijo apenada. – En mi libro sale así…

- ¿Qué libro?

- El de hechizos.

Cuando estuvieron en la sala de la casa, Rose fue por su libro. Hermione y Ron después de unos minutos observándolo, pudieron notar que era lo que ocurría.

- ¡_Finite incatatem_! – Susurro Hermione, apuntando el libro, que comenzó a realzar las verdaderas letras del hechizo.

- ¡Fue James! – Grito fastidiada. - ¡El tomo mi libro!

Ron y Hermione rieron por la broma que el hijo de Harry le había hecho a Rose. La niña pelirroja se alejo caminando al patio de la casa a leer un libro al cual James no le hubiera hecho nada.

- ¿Por qué nunca se me ocurrió eso? – Pregunto Ron divertido, dejando a su pequeño hijo en el suelo, para que disfrutara del hermoso día.

- Porque no eres un buen bromista – Respondió ella con simpleza. –, a pesar de que tienes un par de hermanos famosos por las bromas.

Ron rodó los ojos y cambio de tema, notando como Hugo seguía a un pequeño gnomo, que parecía tan o mas emocionado que su hijo.

- ¿Por qué Hugo siempre te llama a ti cuando ve una araña? – Cuestiono, aun mas molesto.

- Tal vez, porque tu también les tienes miedo

- ¡Patrañas! ¡Yo ya no les tengo miedo! – Dijo resoplando. Miro a Hugo que ya había recuperado los colores y que ahora jugaba con el gnomo y le susurro. – Hay cosas peores Hugo. – El pequeño niño lo miro confundido y Hermione ceñuda, por la respuesta que había dado. – Como tu madre, por ejemplo.

La castaña le dio un golpe en el brazo, y se acerco a su oído para que sus hijos no los escucharan.

- Acabas de perderte el regalo que tenia para ti, a la noche. – Dijo sonriendo, mientras se alejaba en dirección a su pequeña pelirroja que leía un libro ensimismada.

Ron se reprendió mentalmente, aunque sabiendo que Hermione no siempre cumplía _esas_ promesas.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

**Increíble que Hugito resultara con la misma manía que Ron ¿no creen?**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**¿Comentarios? ¿Opiniones? ¿+ o -?**

**Les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo para leer… y comentar :)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
